Talk:Lorien Legacies 6/@comment-75.157.11.141-20141231075148
If you have not read all the books and novellas I would NOT read this* Guys, no matter what the title is it will be a HUGE mislead. I mean look at The Revenge of Seven for crying out loud! Did Marina really avenge Eight? Has she had her satisfied her thirst for revenge? Saying mean things to Nine and throwing a human around are "cold" but she never really exacts revenge. She mourns him, and that is perfeclty alright. But couldn't "Pittacus Lore" come up with something a little better? I LOVE this series. Or at least I used to... I hope these ghost writers or this new author pulls their shit together and stops messing with the readers with many plot holes and contradictions. I am not usually this pissed, but I am becuase of how much I had expected from this series. Pittacus Lore if you are reading this then I just want to say a few more things (and to everyone who is still in this ever so shrinking fandom): 1) I heard somewhere that Nine would fall in love. Please, please don't kill off Nine's love interest (again). I know this may sound crazy but I think there is a half human half Loric out there who would be perfect girl for him. Seriously. It can't be any of the pre existing characters. Let's go through them and cross them out one by one. Ella is a little too young for him and besides it seems as though Nine cares about Ella in a brotherly way and that would be a little weird if things get romantic between the two. Six is with Sam (or John who knows) and their personalities are too alike. Nine has to be with someone who balances him, completes him. And no that cannot be Marina. She just got over Eight and she at one held him responsible for Eight's death. I know that is not the case anymore but still it would not be right. I think Nine would feel guitly. Wouldn't it just be better if the remained friends and nothing more. I can see them like that, just nothing more (or less). Sarah, well I am not sure how John would feel about that and even though Nine teases him about her I do not think Nine could do something like that. It would be ....nice..??? I don't know but the Nine I know (despite the exterior he puts him) is a good guy and wouldn't do that to his friend. Lexa is just too old for him. And like I said earlier he shouldn't be with another badass warrior chick, I mean he should but their personaltities are too alike. And I think I have covered all the girls here, wait there's John. Okay the reasons he shouldn't be with John........? 2) Okay. Breathe. HOW CAN YOU GIVE HUMANS LEGACIES. gosh. I mean really! That is such an easy way out. Then of course they would win. Billions of humans with inhuman powers. Yeah they could totally handle it right. What about the bad people out there. I know Lorien would give it good people but still. Its just not right. The reason I started reading I am Number Four was becuase of aliens and THEIR powers. I mean if humans get legaices now then what make them so special. The Garde would not be different from humans. Maybe you could write them up as the Elders of Earth or some shitty and cheap ending like that but I BELIEVE they deserve better than that. I wanted them to go back to Lorien. Maybe if the dead garde gave their powers to humans... I don't really know. Its just making me really frustrated and confused. (Also, my friends who read ROS were a little confised with what was going on, it got a little over complicated and too many things clashed). I should probably stop now. I want to say more but I already wrote a lot. Sorry guys! I just wanted to have MY opinion out there, so here it is. I know it sounds like I am hating on the author/authors but I really think their work is good but it can be soooo much better. To me atleast. I know a heck a lot of time goes into these books but I paid over 150 bucks for this entire series. And I would want to do it again for this series but with where its going now not so sure about it. Things kinda fell apart in ROS and the Fugitive. Hopefully if things getter better my mind will change and so will my bitter feelings. P.S. I really hope they do.